


The side of him only I can see

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #1stday, #KNKinktober2K18, Kinktober, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Steamy scenes between Kakashi and Naruto in different situations, time and places.Smutty one-shots wrote for the kinktober organized on the Kakanaru server. #KNKinktober2K18





	The side of him only I can see

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Today we have the very first day of kinktober. Are you excited?! Because I am! It's my first time taking part in that kind of thing, hope I won't have any troubles to update it daily! Can you guess our first kink? Answer at the end. Have fun and let me know what do you think. Comments very welcomed, enjoy ✌️

Kakashi no Sharinngan, the cold blooded Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage was one of the toughest peoples in the world. He survived two wars, end of the world, helped to save it and took a part in defeating the Goddess.

Yet his younger lover could make him almost fragile, and to be honest, Naruto was pretty proud of it. He never thought about himself as a great lover, but seeing ex-Anbu like this in their bed was worth everything they went through.

The jinchuuriki bend down carefully licking Kakashi's slit, collecting the precum with his tongue as the older man whimpered tossing in bed.

"N-Naruto don't tease, come on!" Kakashi glared at him, his silver messy hair blowing away the threat.

" _No, no, no~_  today is my turn and you said I can do everything I want to, so be a good boy Kashi and lay still." the blond pumped his shaft slowly changing angles from time to time.

The Hokage grabbed fistfuls of sheets trying not to move, but it was their anniversary and Naruto liked to be in control sometimes. He had to listen to his lover tonight or he won't get any for a few next weeks.  _It's a cruel world._

Naruto licked one of Kakashi's nipples teasingly, still pumping him in a slow killing motion. Kakashi's hands went to the blond locks pulling them but not hard, only to indicate the pleasure.

The blond sucked and squeezed hard numb between his lips, making it all wet and sensible, pulling a small moan from his lover.

When both of them were well covered in saliva he dragged his slick tongue onwards, outlining the muscles on his way down, swirling it around his navel.

At this moment Kakashi was a moaning mess and Naruto loved how sensitive he was, every erogenous zone teased and activated, the way his man lost his control and was so open only for him.

Just then he switched to Kakashi's knee, kissing it and licking his way down his inner thigh. The silverette's muscles were tensing and relaxing, small sounds escaping his lips. An especially loud moan reached his ears when he sucked his groin.

"Aaah~ Don't tease!" Kakashi repeated when Naruto's breath fanned his member.

"One magical word Lord Hokage, just say it." the youngster said sweetly, his lips barely touching the skin.

"Fuck, Naruto just suck me off will you?"  _Ohh yes_ , Kakashi was angry, frustrated and it only added the fuel to the fire.

"Of course Lord Sixth." the jinchuuriki saluted and leaned forward, completely abandoning his crotch "Just right after you beg~" purred into his neck, leaving wet open mouth kisses.

Kakashi groaned and squired looking for more friction, but Naruto's hand was slowly and lightly stroking him in the same agonizing rhythm. It didn't matter anymore because Kakashi felt a warm coiling in his stomach, but his lover took away his hand leaving him with nothing.

Naruto was working on his neck, shoulders, and collarbones leaving love bites all over. They marked beautifully the pale skin, always hidden from the nosy eyes. His ex-sensei arched his back in pleasure, trying to rub against something his rock hard member.

"Look how red and swollen it is, it must hurt already Kakashi..." he teased him more wrapping his wet hand around his member and giving a firm pump.

"Aaagh~ Yes, yes, more please Naruto, please!" Kakashi almost screamed tears pricked in his eyes when his lover finally started to move faster and harder.

On his lover's face was a foxy grin, wanting to make this normally compose shinobi lose his temper, scream, beg and squirm.

His hand was moving faster and harder in the rhythm his husband loved, leaving wet kisses on his jawline making Kakashi pant hard with his mouth agape, his eyes tightly shut.

"Please Naruto, please..." the older man whimpered silently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He knew it was Kakashi's limit when the pleasure and pain were unbearable. The blond kissed him slowly, sensually and lovingly, giving him a promise for an incredible final.

Hokage's hand follow his head when it went down between his legs. Naruto licked the shaft from the base to the tip, earning a shiver from his lover. Oh yes, Naruto loved it more than anything.

The blond sucked the tip looking at the reactions.

"Nggghh~" his partner's back arched, legs bent in knees giving him a better access. Kakashi was more than close but still couldn't cum.

Naruto took him deep, sucking and licking his length hollowing his cheeks when he noticed a drool dripping from the corner of Kakashi's mouth. A few moves of his head up and down was enough to bring Kakashi on the edge, moaning his name and spurting warm ropes of semen down his throat.

Naruto pulled back glancing at the clock, two hours. It took him two hours to take Kakashi out of control but was definitely worth it.

"Mmmm~" a groan made him look at his husband once more.

"How do you feel?" asked Naruto laying himself next to the love of his life.

"Sore..." Kakashi's droopy eyes told him how exhausted and satisfied he was.

"Mhm, that's for sure. Sleep well love, you have work tomorrow." Naruto said silently pulling covers on both of them, but when he didn't get any answer, the sight of his husband already fast asleep didn't surprise him in a bit. He leaned cleaning tears and saliva from his lover's face, pecking his forehead and snuggling with him to the sleep.

_'Definitely worth it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Overstimulation


End file.
